


Accidental Seduction

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: For the Russian roulette on sansaxsandor LiveJournalPrompt by maroucya: In KL before Ned is beheaded and everything goes awry, Sansa tries her hardest to seduce Joffrey, but all she ever manages is to catch the eye of his dog





	

Sansa stared at the canopy of the soft feather bed that dominated the room she had been given in the Red Keep after they had arrived nearly a month ago.

Since the stupid incident at the Ruby Ford, Prince Joffrey hadn’t spent much time with her. It was all Arya’s fault anyway. If she and that filthy butcher boy hadn’t played around, Joffrey would have never been bitten by Nymeria.

Stupid Arya, Sansa thought angrily and already felt hot angry tears well in her eyes. It’s Arya’s fault that Father had to kill her gentle Lady and that the Prince didn’t pay any attention to her anymore. 

It wasn’t fair. It was supposed to be like in the stories. Joffrey is her golden prince and she will be his faithful queen and her son will be king after him.

Sansa had thought it would become better with Joffrey, during her father’s tourney, but he hadn’t even accompanied her back to the castle after the feast. 

He had sent his shield with her. 

She didn’t know what to think of Joffrey’s shield. He looked scary with all those scars, but he had told her the story of how he had gotten them and she had promised to never tell anyone.

Sansa sighed and tossed and turned in bed. She had to win back Joffrey’s heart. 

Jeyne had suggested as a joke that she should try to seduce him like some women in the songs used to do. Sansa had blushed furiously about the idea of seducing Joffrey, to win back the prince’s affection.

Earlier that evening, Sansa had carefully asked Septa Mordane if she had any advice on how a lady could win back the affection of a man.

Mordane had told her a lady didn’t need anything but her courtesies to win the affection of a man, if she didn’t want to be seen as wanton harlot.

Maybe Mordane was right, but it couldn’t be wrong to maybe make some kind of gift for Joffrey.

The next day she sat down after breakfast and started to embroider a handkerchief for her prince. She took her time so that every stitch was where it was supposed to be. 

Sansa had chosen the yellow cloth, because it had nearly the same shade as the golden hair of her beloved Joffrey.

She carefully embroidered a detailed picture of a girl representing herself and she chose the shining red thread for the hair. She made Joffrey sit on a huge black horse covered in armor, she embroidered with silver thread, as proud as she imagined him, when he would maybe someday ride to war, while she stayed behind with her sons. He was her knight in shining armor. 

Sansa was sure Joffrey would love her gift. He would always have a part of Sansa with him.

Her heart fluttered at the thought of Joffrey secretly looking at the handkerchief, when he had a longing for her.

The next day she planned to visit Joffrey, hoping to meet him alone.

She had specially dressed in that new yellow silken dress her father had bought her, when one of the ones she had brought from Winterfell had become too small for her. She had chosen the color, because the yellow silk reminded her on Joffrey’s golden hair and the black parts of the dress, should remind him on the black Baratheon stag of his father’s banner.

She wanted to look like a Baratheon, when she would hand him her gift. If that wouldn’t win back his heart, she had no idea what else she could do that was acceptable for a lady.

As she was on the way to the room of her beloved Joffrey, she luckily met him on the way. He was accompanied by his shield, as it was expected of Sandor Clegane, though she had hoped to meet Joffrey alone.

“My prince,” Sansa chirped kindly and made a curtsey.

“What do you want?” Joffrey asked, bored.

“I made a gift for you my brave prince,” Sansa chirped happily and handed him the handkerchief she had spent so much time on.

“Is this a joke?” Joffrey asked looking at the gift. “I have no need for this stupid girlish stuff.” He handed it to Clegane. “Here, dog, maybe you have need for it.”

Sansa felt her heart fall at seeing her gift being not valued at all. 

“You should return to your old dresses, my lady. Yellow isn’t your color. Come dog,” Joffrey said and walked off.

Sansa felt tears start to well in her eyes. This hadn’t worked as expected.

She lifted her eyes and saw that Clegane was still standing in front of her eying her intently, while holding Joffrey gift in his hand.

“What the hells are you up to, little bird?” he asked more to himself before he turned away and followed Joffrey, leaving Sansa puzzled behind.

\---

The next couple of weeks Sansa didn’t see Joffrey at all. Her beautiful prince completely ignored her and always turned around and walked away when he saw her, but his shield always gave her long looks before he followed his master.

The Hound probably thinks me pathetic, Sansa thought. He has probably already thrown away the handkerchief without giving it a second look. 

\---

Sansa looked at her father’s head on the spike and then to Joffrey.

I can do it, Sansa thought and took a step forward, the warm blood still welling out of her broken lip. One little push and she would be free and her father would be avenged.

Suddenly, Clegane knelt before her and gently wiped away the blood with a cloth. His steel grey eyes focused on her lips.

“Will you obey now? Or do you need another lesson? l'll look for you in court,” Joffrey said and left with Ser Meryn in tow.

Sansa looked at the cloth Clegane had used to wipe away the blood and she saw that it was the handkerchief she had originally made for Joffrey. “You still have it,” Sansa said.

“I do, little bird.” She wanted to give it back to him. “Keep it. It shall remind you that I will take you away from this rotten place and back to your family.”

And then Clegane did what she would have never expected him to do. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before leaving her alone on the battlement.

Sansas heart was racing. She had no idea what she had done to deserve the Hound’s help.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What's A Rooster To Do With It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945992) by [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight)




End file.
